Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems include multi-tenant computing systems where services are hosted for multiple different tenants or user organizations.
In such systems, it is common for each tenant to have a directory system (or user account system) which is used by an administrative user to manage user accounts for a given tenant. The user accounts may include information such as usernames, passwords, authentication information, permissions associated with the user, and other information. The users are often associated with a particular tenant by having their user record include a tenant identifier. The users may also be associated with a particular domain in the user account system as well.
Also, such computing systems also have content management systems which may, themselves, use backend services to manage content for a tenant. Content management systems can take a wide variety of different forms, but may include data storage systems, document sharing and management systems, among a wide variety of others.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.